


Forest Demon

by soulmetalfairy



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Gen, Hurt Rin, I'm Bad At Tagging, Major Character Injury, Trapped, Worried Yukio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2018-12-10 15:30:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 23,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11694591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soulmetalfairy/pseuds/soulmetalfairy
Summary: It was supposed to be a simple mission, something that they could easily handle giving a helping hand. Oh how wrong they were.A demon appeared during the siege, and used a holy blade which nearly took Rin's life. Now the exwires are trapped in the forest with no way of finding their way home. Will they be able to get back to the academy in time to save Rin's life, or will they all perish together in the forest at the hands of the demon?





	1. Chapter 1

'' FALL BACK! FALL BACK NOW!''

The order to retreat had come while Rin was still in the middle of trying to cut down a rogue demon. Said demon had tried to take out Konekomaru while he was speaking its fatal verse, so Rin had stepped in to cut the demon down himself. He was just in time, his blade barely reaching the demon before it had reached his friend.

'' Rin, thank you for that.'' Konekomaru said as Rin pushed his sword back into his sheath. He looked over his shoulder to find Shima and Bon running in his direction with worried looks on their faces.

'' Did you hear the order!'' Shima yelled.

'' Yeah.'' Rin said. He could still hear the firing of bullets further in the forest. He was unable to tell if it was his brother firing, or if it was another exorcist. '' Where the hell are Izumo and Shiemi at?'' Rin asked.

'' They were with Okumura-sensei last I saw.'' Bon said. '' I didn't see where they went.''

'' We can't leave them out here.'' Konekomaru said. '' There are to many demons here. They'll surly be killed.'' He warned. More shots rang out around them, closer this time. Who ever was shooting was getting closer to them.

'' I'll go find them.'' Rin said. '' You guys get back to safety. I'll bring them back.''

'' You're crazy!'' Shima said. Rin didn't respond to what he had said, and with that he ran towards the trees where the shots were coming from. He was gripping his sword tightly as he could, worry running through his veins. Was his brother and friends in danger? Were they going to be OK? He couldn't answer that now. All he could do was try to find them. The shots were growing closer, and it wasn't long before he started to notice figures standing in the forest ahead of him. At first it was hard to make out who they were, but as he got closer to them he was able to make out a head of blonde hair standing there. It was Shiemi alright, and Izumo was at her side. The two of them were clutching onto summoning papers as they watched something that he was unable to see. Another shot rang out ahead of him, and that's when a third figure appeared there. It was his brother alright. Yukio had both of his guns raised up to attack what ever it was he couldn't see. He could tell his brother was seriously pushing himself in this fight because he was breathing harshly. What the hell was he fighting.

'' Those bullets are pathetic Exorcist. You really think those will help you?'' Rin couldn't tell who's voice that was, but it definitely didn't belong to Yukio or either of the girls. It was too deep of a voice, and it was way too calm. '' When will you learn?'' Rin watched as the figure stepped into his eye of sight, and he almost jumped when he saw the man. It looked like any normal man, but there was a very distinct thing hanging off his back end. It was dark brown, and it was swishing back and forth wildly. there were two large horns sticking straight up from his head, and his ears were elongated like his got when he drew his sword.

'' Stay back!'' He heard Yukio shout.

'' No. You people attacked my friends here just because there was an _incident_ as you put it. I won't stand for that.'' The demon said. He was getting loser to Yukio, and Rin had to bite at his tongue to keep from running at his brother. He couldn't do that now. '' All your other little friends ran away already, but you're still here. I might as well have some fun.'' The demon was within feet of Yukio now. He saw his brother move to pull the trigger of his gun, but when he did the demon simply rushed him. The bullet never struck its target, and Rin watched in horror as his brother was practically thrown from where he was standing into a tree far away from where he had been.

'' YUKI-CHAN!'' He heard Shiemi yell. She turned back to rush to his side while Izumo stayed where she was. She had summoned her fox familiars, and they were standing at her sides ready to attack.

'' Such talent was wasted on him.'' The demon said. He began to rush at the three of them again, but this time Rin didn't waste a second in running out of his hiding spot.

'' LEAVE THEM ALONE!'' He shouted, and with that he wrenched his sword from his scabbard. He ran out into the opening while holding the weapon up to strike. He was within a few feet of the demon when he turned to face Rin with a sadistic grin.

'' Oh, another demon?'' Rin went to strike the demon with the blade, but when he did the demon simply gripped the blade one handed which stopped his attack. Rin stood there gripping his sword tightly in his hands. His eyes were open wide with shock. There were only so many demons that were able to stop his attacks like that. He was pretty powerful... Who the hell was this guy? '' Are you here to take them out like I am? I wouldn't be surprised if you were considering they probably invaded your home like they did mine.'' The demon suddenly stopped speaking, his hands falling away from where they were gripping Rin's weapon. Rin threw himself back to within a few feet of his brother and the girls. They were both trying to help Yukio sit up against the tree he had struck. '' You're not like other demons. What the hell are you?'' The demon asked Rin.

'' Why the hell should I tell you?'' Rin answered, bringing his sword up again to strike. He rushed forward for a second attack, but when he did the demon simply deflected it once more. When he tried for a third time he yet again managed to dodge the attack, leaving not a single mark on his body.

'' You're different...... Those blue flames. You must be one of those twins I've heard rumors about.'' He said. Rin saw the demon reach for something hanging off his belt, but he was unable to tell what the item was.'' You're Satan's son.'' He said.

'' Shut up! That has nothing to do with why you attacked my friends.'' Rin said, running at the demon.

'' Friends?'' Rin saw the demon's eyes turn towards the side where Yukio and the others were still sitting. He glanced over himself to find all three of them staring in their direction with looks of worry. His brother looked like he was still trying to gain all his wits back given that he had been pretty rattled by the attack. '' Those three are your friends? How the hell could they be your friends? Shouldn't people be terrified about what you really are?'' The demon asked. Rin's grip tightened on his sword, and he felt his hands start to shake from how tight the grip was.

'' Shut up!'' Rin snapped, running towards the demon. The demon simply dodged the attack, and as he did he brought up one foot. He planted a hard kick to the middle of Rin's back, and Rin felt the air knocked from his lungs as he hit the ground hard. He was still gripping his sword pretty tightly, but at the same time he knew he couldn't use it now. He had to gain his breath back first.

'' Oh. You anger easily. Did I hit a nerve?'' He asked. He kicked Rin in the back once more, and Rin choked out a scream as he was yet again winded to the point of not being able to breath. The kick was strong enough that he was able to feel his ribs quite literally crack and break in his chest. Judging by the look he saw pass over Shiemi's face when he finally managed to raise his head, all of them had heard the noise to.

He heard small footsteps heading away from him, and then he heard a shocked female voice cry out.

'' Stay away from him!'' The voice said, and RIn recognized the voice as belonging to Shiemi. He forced himself to look up towards her, and he found that the demon was approached where she was sitting with Yukio. Izumo had sent her fox spirits after the demon, but the second they began to attack the demon cut them down with a strange looking blade. Rin didn't know what was up with that blade, but there was something about it that told him that he should keep his distance from it. He saw the demon get closer to the three Yukio had raised his hand up with his gun aimed right at the demons head. As Rin began to push to a stand he heard him fire off a round, and the demon stumbled backwards by a few feet. Rin managed to get to his feet, but once he was he realized that there was something horrible wrong.

'' You really think that hurt?'' the demon asked. Rin watched in horror as the demon pulled the bullets right out of his face like they were nothing. Just who the hell was this guy? '' My turn now.'' The demon rushed at them once more. Both of his arms shot out towards Shiemi and Izumo, and with a flick of his wrists the two of them went flying in opposite directions of each other. The demon was reaching down towards Yukio now, and Rin knew that if he wasn't quick that his brother was going to be in some serious trouble.

'' STOP THIS!'' Rin yelled as he rushed the demon. He saw one of the things hands closer around Yukio's throat as he was lifted off the ground. Rin forced himself to move faster as he saw the demon raise the blade up in the air. He was going to stab his brother in the chest if he didn't make it in time. So, with no other option in hand, he reached out towards the blade. It was already moving down towards his brothers chest, and it was just by luck that Rin managed to grab ahold of the blade when it was mere inches from his chest.

However, Rin quickly realized that something was wrong.

His hand was burning. It wasn't the same pain like what he normally felt after an attack like that. It was ten times worse, like if someone had poured tons of soap right onto the open wound. What the hell was going on?

'' So the blade does work on demons.'' The demon said in a rather monotone voice. Rin cried out in pain as he let go of the blade. He fell to his knees a moment later as he clutched the hand to his chest. The wound was deep, and blood was practically gushing from the gash. It wasn't healing like it normally did, and he didn't understand why. '' I'm surprised. I didn't actually think that would work.'' He looked up to see the demon standing over him. One hand was still holding onto that blade, whole the second one was still closed around his brother throat. '' How bad does it hurt?'' He asked.

'' Screw you.'' Rin seethed. He saw the demon sneer, his face growing with anger now as he gripped the knife tighter. A second later he saw the hand choking his brother fall away, and Yukio crashed to the ground while gasping for breath. He tried to reach out towards his brother, but as he did the demon stepped his foot down over his hand. Rin cried out in pain, watching as the demon bent down and gripped said hand in his own. He forced Rin to his knees, and he placed the blade at his throat.

'' I wouldn't do that.'' He warned. '' And you didn't answer my question young one.'' He moved the blade further down from Rins neck, letting the tip of the blade rest against his chest. He dug just the tip into his skin, and RIn cried out as he left a shallow but long cut across the left side of his chest. It hurt like hell, but not nearly as bad as when it had gotten to his hand. '' It hurts doesn't it.'' The demon said, moving the blade back to his neck.

'' Yes.'' Rin answered, hoping that the demon didn't prove his point by cutting him again.

'' You see, that wasn't so hard.'' He took the blade away from Rin's neck. '' I don't like you people, even if you're a demon like me, scampering around my forest.'' He said. He brought the blade low towards Rin's stomach. He pressed the tip against the skin enough to cause a shallow cut there. '' You're all going to pay.'' He saw movement before him as Yukio pushed to a kneeling position with his gun raised, but it was already too late.

The sharp pain that was like a burning bullet through his gut made his vision go white as a loud scream rang out around them.

The pain was the worst thing he had ever felt, and everything was just this constant white color to his eyes. He found it harder to breath as it only made the pain much worse.

Was he dying?


	2. Chapter 2

Rin's scream of pain seemed to echo in Yukio's ears as it bounced around the forest. It was like everything had frozen there, and even the freezing cold weather couldn't reach him anymore. His mind and body was set on only one thing, and that was protecting his brother.

He saw the demon twist the blade in Rin's stomach, and again his brother cried out loudly. He saw his face pale severely, and his blue eyes seemed to glaze over after that. It was then that something snapped inside of Yukio, and he raised up his gun to fire twice. One bullet just grazed him in the ear, while the other smacked right into the middle of his forehead. He released Rin immediately, the blade wrenching out of his body as he began to fall face first. Yukio's grip on his gun fell away a moment later as he lunged towards Rin's falling form. He caught him by the shoulders after a second, and he pulled Rin tightly against his chest before backing away from the demon. He couldn't let him get another hit in until Rin's body had time to heal, if even that.

The demon didn't take long to heal from the shot he had fired, and Yukio was soon met with red angry eyes.

'' That hurt pretty bad.'' He said. '' What was that for?'' Yukio saw the demon hold the blade down at his side, and his eyes almost flew out of his head when he saw it.

The blade was a blessed holy blade.

His eyes then flew down to Rin's wound, and that was the last clue he needed to understand why it was taking Rin so long to heal. The holy blade was keeping his demon abilities from healing the wound, meaning that this wound was life threatening. Yukio pressed his hand against the wound in hopes of adding some pressure to stop the bleeding. It was practically gushing now, and if he didn't stop it then Rin could loose his life.

'' It doesn't matter that you stopped me. I'm still going to kill the last of you exorcists on this mountain. You killed my kin, now I kill yours.'' He raised up the blade again to strike at both of them. Yukio reached out to take his gun, but he quickly realized that it was just out of his reach. The other gun was laying a ways away from them, still beside that tree that he had been thrown into. He had no weapons on him, and he couldn't run without either himself or Rin getting hurt again. So he did what he thought was necessary, and he maneuvered to place himself between the demon and his brother. He held onto Rin tightly, and he closed his eyes as he awaited the blow that he was sure would end his life.

However, that never came.

What he did feel was something soft and plush wrap around himself and Rin, and he felt it start to lift them off the ground. A second later the sound of something fighting filled Yukio's ears. It sounded like Izumo using her fox familiars, but he couldn't be sure. It was hard to tell given that he couldn't see her. He wasn't sure how long they were in the air for, but it wasn't too long before h fund himself on the ground once again. He felt the cold snow under him start to melt into his pants legs once again, and he was able to see everything that was around him. That included one very worried Shiemi, who fell at the brothers side while holding onto her familiar.

'' Oh my god, what happened to Rin?'' She asked, fear causing her voice to tremble.

'' He was stabbed by a holy blade. He can't heal himself.'' Yukio's eyes moved down to the wound again. His hand was coated in Rin's blood which was still coming out fast. He looked up to his brother face to find him very pale, and his eyes were closed. He was breathing harder then he should've been.

'' Nii-chan, I need some herbs, and give me some cotton to held stop the bleeding.'' Shiemi said. Her familiar gave off its normal sound, and the next thing they knew the items she had asked for were growing out of his arms. Yukio gently laid his brother down in the snow, and as he did he head a soft moan come out of him. A second later he felt a weak grip at his wrist, and when he looked down he found Rin gripping at it.

'' Yukio.'' His voice was so weak. '' He's to strong..... D-Don't do it.'' Yukio was able to shake himself free of his brother to easily.

'' I have to Rin, or he's going to kill all of us.'' With that, Yukio stood and ran in the direction of the fighting. Rin had tried to reach out after him, but Shiemi had prevented him from doing so.

'' Don't move Rin. You are too hurt.'' She warned. He let out a choked off cry, and his head turned to the side to watch as Yukio ran towards the fighting. He could see the demon's back, and it appeared as if he was running away from them. The coward.

'' Where did he go!?'' Yukio demanded when he reached where the demon had been at. He found one of his guns on the ground there, and he quickly swiped it up into his hands as he reloaded it.

'' He ran into the woods. I'm sorry Okumura-sensei, I couldn't stop him.'' Izumo said. Yukio ran towards the trees in the direction that the demon had ran. He stared into the darkness there, his gun raised as he kept his eyes peeled for any sign of the demon attacking again. However, he didn't see any sign of it at all. He was completely gone. He let the gun fall to his side before placing it back into its holster. The other one he had dropped was nearby, so he quickly retrieved it before turning back to Izumo.

'' It looks like he's gone.'' Yukio said. '' But I don't know how long that will last for. Come on.'' He and Izumo both began to run back towards where Rin was at with Shiemi. He could already see Shiemi pressing cotton to the wound as best as she could. She had taken the belt from her jacket, and had used it to tie it around the cotton to help hold it in place. Yukio fell at his brothers side once more as he gripped at his shoulder.

'' What happened?'' Izumo asked.

'' Rin was stabbed by a holy blade. He can't heal.'' Yukio said, the words practically echoing in his head when he said them. He saw Izumo kneel beside them as Rin gave off another moan. His eyes cracked open again, and they quickly found their way up towards Yukio.

'' Y-Yukio.'' He whimpered.

'' I'm here Ni-san.'' Yukio said, squeezing Rin's shoulder tighter. '' You're going to be ok Rin. You're going to be just fine.''

'' I..... I can't feel anything.'' Rin whispered. '' I think.... I think I'm d-dying.'' The words blew a hole through Yukio's heart, and his grip on his brothers shoulder tightened.

'' No. You're not dying today Rin. I won't let you die.'' Yukio said. '' Izumo, run ahead to find the others. We are going to need help moving him back to base camp.'' Yukio told her, not once taking his eyes off his brother. He heard Izumo stand a moment later, and when she did she began to run back towards the direction that they had come from. He hoped that she would hurry back, because if they didn't move RIn soon then he wasn't sure that they would be able to.

'' Yuki-chan.... Rin's lost a lot of blood.'' Shiemi said. Yukio glanced down at his own hands, which were still coated in his brothers blood. They were shaking.

'' I know.'' Yukio said. '' I know.... Just..... Just let me think.'' His mind was racing a mile a minute. Having a doctor meister, he knew that for Rin to survive this wound he would have to fight for his life. A normal human being struck down with a holy blade like that would've needed literally all of their strength to fight off being killed by it. However, a demon being struck down by a blade should be deadly right on the spot. It was a miracle that Rin had made it this far, and Yukio was afraid that Rin wouldn't make it much farther before his injuries killed him. '' We need to get him some proper medical attention fast.'' Yukio said.

'' Izumo will be back soon with help.'' Shiemi said.

'' Maybe.'' Yukio glanced up towards the sky for a second, his mind almost shuddering to a complete halt. He could see fresh snow starting to fall from it, and it wasn't doing any good in helping them with the problem at hand. He had to save his brother now. '' We don't have time to wait. We need to move him now.'' Yukio said.

'' How. If we move him to much we'll just hurt him more.'' Shiemi said.

'' We have to try.'' Yukio said.

'' I.... I think its worth a shot.'' Rin said. '' After all..... I'm the one.... Who's hurt here.''

'' How do you feel?' Yukio asked. Rin simply grunted in pain.

'' It hurts.'' Rin said. '' It.... Feels like my insides are melting..... What the hell did he stab me with again?'' He asked.

'' A holy blade Rin. You're lucky that you're not dead right now because you can't heal like you should. The blade's property's won't allow it to.'' Yukio explained.

'' Damn..... SO that's why it hurt so bad.'' Rin muttered with a small laugh at the end. It was quickly covered up by a gasp of pain as his hand moved to his stomach.

'' Shiemi, can you help me get him up?'' Yukio asked.

'' Right..... Sorry if this hurts Rin.'' Shiemi said. She and Yukio worked together to get an arm underneath both of Rin's. They both gave Rin a second to prepare himself for the pain he was about to feel, and when he was ready they began to lift him from the ground. When they did Rin quickly cred out in pain at the movement. He wasn't thrashing or anything, but he was in quite a lot of pain.

'' Hang in there Ni-san.'' Yukio said, and a moment later they had him at a stand. He quickly glanced down at his brothers wound, and was glad to find that the bindings weren't any redder then when he had been laying down. Shiemi had done a good job of binding his wounds, and Yukio hoped hat sad binding would be able to hold up long enough for them to get Rin back to base. If they could get him that far then he was home free. '' You ok now?'' He asked.

'' Yeah.'' Rin answered as he breathed harshly. '' Just hurts like hell.'' He said.

'' Hang in there.'' Yukio said as he threw Rin's arm over his shoulders. '' Can you walk at all?'' He asked.

'' Yeah.'' Rin said. '' But I can't move fast.'' He added.

'' Ok then. Let's go.'' With Yukio on one side, and Shiemi on the other, the small group of three began to follow the ever fading tracks that Izumo had left behind when she had run away. It was time to get Rin some help now.


	3. Chapter 3

For Rin, walking was starting to feel like a chore.

Every step he took along the path was a battle in itself. He had to fight with his legs to keep them from buckling, and the pain wasn't doing any help either. The pain was making it even harder. It was clawing at his mind, almost begging for him to stop right where he stood. He knew if he let his resolve crack then he wasn't going to be able to get back up to his feet. If he caved like that then there was a chance that he wouldn't be leaving this snowy mountain alive. If he did that, not only would he never make it, bu he would be abandoning his brother and all of his friends. He refused to do that to any of them, so he used it to help push himself forward.

The tracks that Izumo had left behind in her mad dash to get help were starting to fade slowly. Not only was it starting to get dark out, but the snow was starting to fall harder around them. The tracks were little more then what looked like bumps now, and the three were all fighting to try and follow what they believed were her tracks and not something hidden under the snow. Rin was starting to think that they may not be able to get back to the base like this. They may have to wait for her to return.... but then, what would happen if she didn't return?.... Rin didn't really want to think about that. They had to make it back to camp to warn the others of what was hiding in the forest, and to get help so he wouldn't die. Rin was just slightly more worried about the demon who had done this to him. If he could take him out this easily, just what could he do the the other exwires and exorcists at base camp?

There was something hard that Rin had stepped on when he went to take his next step. He had tried to keep his balance as best he could, but sadly his foot rolled out from under him before he could do so. His knees buckled as his body began to crash to the ground. Yukio and Shiemi tried their best to hold him up, but in the end both of them had to fall to their knees with Rin. They couldn't get him back up to his feet. Rin cried out in pain when he hit the ground, and his hand flew to the binding at his side where he had been stabbed. The wound was burning, and he was finding it hard to focus on anything but that. He bit at his lip as he let himself lay back in the snow for a second. He had to get the pain under control.

'' Ni-san, are you alright?'' Yukio asked, worry brimming in his voice when he asked the question. Rin only raised his hand up, and he flashed a very shaky thumbs up. He hoped it was enough for him, but it was pretty obvious after a second that Yukio didn't believe he was alright.

'' The pain...... It's really bad.'' Rin said.

'' How bad?'' He heard Shiemi ask. Rin gave off a small laugh, but realized that he shouldn't have done so because his side hurt even worse when he did so.

'' The wound is burning.'' Rin said. '' Like someone held fire to it...... It hurts like hell.'' He said.

'' Your body is still trying to heal it, but it can't because of the blade that injured you.'' Yukio explained. Rin glanced up towards his brother, but when he did he noticed that Yukio wasn't even looking at him. He was looking back down the pathway that they had been following. '' Can you still walk Ni-san?'' He asked, looking back towards Rin. Rin was able to see the worry in his eyes when he turned, and it made him realize that the situation was worse then he realized. For Yukio to show that much worry in his eyes, things had to be bad.

'' I don't know.'' Rin answered. He was telling the truth. After that fall the pain had skyrocketed, and he was finding it hard to keep his eye open. There was a welcoming darkness behind his eye lids that seemed to be begging for him to fall asleep. However, he knew that if he did that then his life could very well be forfeit. So he fought the darkness as best as he could.

'' Yuki-chan..... Rin's bleeding again.'' Shiemi's soft voice sounded. Rin watched as his brothers eyes snapped down to the wound on his side, and they grew wide with horror.

'' dammit! The binding slipped when he tripped. Shiemi, give me a hand here.'' Yukio and Shiemi both began to work together to redress the wound. As they did, Rin began to feel the darkness growing darker around him. It was becoming much harder for him to keep his eyes open. He wouldn't be able to stay awake for long now that he had lost too much blood.

Rin knew now that he was going to die up here unless help arrived soon.

 

\---

 

'' Where did you say they were at!?'' Shura looked back over her shoulder as she ran as quick as the weather would allow her. She had become very concerned when Yukio hadn't returned when the retreat order was given, along with both Rin and Shiemi. She had known that something was wrong deep down, but it was until Izumo had run into the camp in a panic that she realized that her hunch was right. Izumo had informed her of what had happened in the forest, and about the demon that had harmed Rin before running off. She quickly realized just how serious the situation had become.

It was soon after that that she had rounded up the rest of the exwire class, them being the only ones who were available for such a mission, and took off into the woods. Izumo had taken the lead at first, but it wasn't long before Shura had beat her out of speed.

'' They should be just up ahead, but I don't know if they moved Rin or not.'' Izumo explained.

'' They better have not. With a wound like that they could very well kill him before we reach him.'' Shura said. She continued to look on ahead of them, searching for any sign of the two exwires and exorcist trapped out here in the snow somewhere. She had to find them. They only had another hour or so before the base camp may be taken over by those demons. As it was, all those exorcists she had left behind had their hands full with the raiding creatures. If she didn't hurry back soon, then there was a good chance that there wouldn't be a camp to return to.

Another moment passed, and then she was able to make out a shadow in the distance. It was on the ground, and as she began to move closer the shadow began to take the shape of three forms. They were moving, and when she looked closer she could see blood in the snow at their feet.

'' Dammit! HEY!''

 

\---

 

Yukio's eyes turned up at the sound of a shout. He had just finished tying of the new bindings with Shiemi helping to hold Rin's torso up when the sound had come. His eyes flew up towards the distant forest, and that's when he took notice of a figure running towards them. It took a moment for him to realize who it was, but when he did he saw that it was Shura. Relief seemed to flood him as he glanced down to Rin.

'' We've got help Rin. Just hand in there OK.''

'' R-Right.'' Yukio could see in Rin's eyes that he was fighting to stay awake. It was painful to watch, but he knew as well as Rin did that he couldn't fall asleep. If he did then he may not be able to wake up. He saw Rin flash him a small thumbs up, and Yukio couldn't help but reach out and grasp at his brothers shaking hand.

It felt so cold in his own.

'' FOUR EYES! What the hell happened!?'' A moment later Shura fell at Yukio's side, slamming to her knees in the ever deepening snow. It reached just passed their ankles at the moment, and it was raising up at least an inch by the half hour.

'' Rin was stabbed by a holy blade. We were ambushed by a demon.... I don't know how the hell he even got the blade.'' Yukio said. He looked back down to Rin, noting that his eyes were closed tightly as he seemed to squirm in pain. His hand tightened around Yukio's as a groan of pain escaped his lips. '' He's lost a lot of blood, and the effects of the blade won't allow his body to heal it.'' Yukio was about to go on, but before he could a hand landed on his shoulder. The hand squeezed it tightly, and he looked over to find Shura looking him dead in the eye. It was then that he realized that he was shaking all over. Fear had taken over his body.

'' Do you know where the demon went?'' Shura asked. Yukio shook his head no.

'' He ran off into the forest soon after the attack.'' Yukio said.

'' Ok then.'' Shura glanced behind her towards the other exwires she had brought along with them. All of their faces were covered with horror and shock at the sight of their friend. '' Shima! Konekomaru!'' She called out.

'' Yes?'' The two quickly stepped up towards them.

'' I want you to run back to the camp. Inform the small medical staff we brought of what's happened, and tell them that we're on our way.'' Shura said.

'' Yes Ma-am.'' The two exwires quickly took off into the forest a moment later. Shure then turned to the rest of the ground.

'' You all. I want you to form a circle with me around Rin. Yukio will carry him the rest of the way because I don't believe that he can walk on his own. You are to watch for any sign of the demon that attacked him, or any other type of creature that may attack. We have to get him back in one piece. Do you understand?''

'' Yes.'' The small makeshift ground quickly began to make the circle. Bon, who chose to guard the back, knelt down beside Rin and Yukio for a second.

'' What the hell does this demon look like?'' He asked.

'' Part human. He's got a tail like Rin's, and horns that were sticking out the side.'' Yukio explained. '' You need to be careful Suguro. This demon is faster then you realize. He caught all of us blindsided before we ever saw him coming.'' Yukio warned. A look seemed to pass over Bon's face, but Yukio wasn't able to make out what the emotion was. A second later he pushed up to his feet to take his position at the end of the circle.

'' I'll help you get him up. Carry him on your back ok.'' Shura said.

'' Right.'' A moment later he and Shura both had one of Rin's arms in their hands. They slowly worked him into a sitting position, but the motion was complete agony for Rin. He could barely move anymore. Yukio told Shura to stop when he was sitting up, and he quickly looked to Rin's face. He had tears in his eyes that were threatening to fall. '' You ok?'' Yukio asked, the words almost catching in his throat.

'' F-fine.'' Rin answered, his voice quivering. '' Just get me up already.''

'' Alright then. Brace yourself.'' Shura warned. A second later she and Yukio were lifting him to his feet. Rin practically screamed at the movement, and the two exorcists could feel him shaking in their grasp as they got him to a stand. '' There you go Rin. It's almost over.'' Shura assured, holding him up by the shoulders as Yukio turned to let Rin climb onto his back. Shura aided Rin in getting situated on his brothers back, and a moment later Yukio had his brother balanced there. Rin had his forehead pressed into the crook of Yukio's neck. Yukio could feel that Rin was starting to gain a fever. His forehead was too warm against his skin. '' You got him?'' Shura asked.

'' Yeah.'' Yukio said, tightening his grip on Rin. '' We need to hurry. Rin's starting to get a fever.'' Yukio warned.

'' Right.'' Follow me.'' Shura took the lead of the circle beside where Izumo and Shiemi were standing. She began to slowly lead the group back through the pathway that she had just traveled as the sun began to set behind them.

The snow was growing heavier, telling them that it wouldn't be long before this snow became more of a blizzard.


	4. Chapter 4

It was so cold.

Rin was shivering as he held on tightly to his brothers shoulders. He wasn't sure how long they had been walking for, or how much longer they had to go. To be honest, he really didn't care about the distance. All he wanted right now was to be warm. Everything was freezing cold. The only thing that felt warm was his wound, which still burned as if it was set on fire. He pressed his forehead into the crook of his brothers neck again, trying to siphon some warmth from him to get warmer. He could tell that his brother had taken notice because he felt a shift against his forehead.

'' You alright Ni-san?'' He heard Yukio ask. Rin didn't say a word. Instead he shook his head to indicate that he wasn't alright. He was freezing cold, and he couldn't really feel his body. He knew that he didn't have much longer before he went out cold. He had to hold on, but he wasn't sure if he could anymore.

'' How is he?'' Shura asked, glancing over her shoulder.

'' Not good.'' Yukio answered. '' His fevers rising.''

'' We're not that far off. Don't worry, we'll get your brother some help.'' Shura assured him. She turned back to the front as they continued on. The snow was coming down hard around them. It was pretty bad, and it was getting worse by the minute. Yukio knew that they could get back to the camp, but getting back to true cross academy town was a whole other story. With the weather the way it was, there was no way they would make it back in time before it was to dangerous to travel. Their best bet was just to get Rin to the camp and move from there.

'' HEY!'' Yukio's eyes shot up from where he'd found his gaze falling to the ground. He quickly found both Shima and Konekomaru running towards them. They appeared to be a bit shaken, if not frazzled. Had they seen something back at the camp?

'' What are you to doing? I thought I told you to inform the medics of our arrival.'' Shura said, anger behind her voice.

'' We tried that.'' Shima said. '' Something's wrong.'' He stated. Worry quickly spiked in Yukio's mind.

'' What's wrong?'' Shura asked.

'' The camp..... It's been abandoned.'' Konekomaru said. Yukio's eyes grew with shock, and he tightened his grip on his brother.

'' Show me.'' Shura said. Shima and Konekomaru lead the group back towards the campsite. It wasn't until they reached the camp that they realized just how bad the situation bad become. Yukio was now terrified, knowing that being in this type of situation would surly get his brother killed.

The camp was completely empty. There wasn't any signs of life anywhere around him. It was as if everyone was driven out of the camp in a hurry. What the hell had happened here?

'' We may be alone, but Rin still needs medical attention. Yukio, when we find the medics tent I want you to do what ever you can to stabilize your brother. I'll do my best to call for backup.'' Shura said.

'' Right.'' Yukio hoped that there was enough supplies left. Many of the exorcists on this mission had become injured before his brother, and he was a bit worried that Rin may not make it because all the supplies had been used up. He quickly took off in the direction that he remembered the medics tent being in. '' You still with me Rin?'' Yukio asked. Rin didn't respond to him. Panic seized Yukio as he sprinted the rest of the distance towards the tent. He entered it quickly, turning to the first bed in sight. He bent down before it to set Rin down on his back. When he turned to check Rin over again, he realized that his brothers eyes weren't open. He wasn't awake.

'' Rin!.... Dammit RIN!'' Yukio shook Rin's shoulders roughly in hopes to wake him up, but he didn't even budge. He was out cold. '' Dammit. Rin, wake up!''

'' Okumura sensei?'' Yukio turned towards the entrance to the tent to find two figures standing there. It was both Bon and Shima. The two of them looked worried, and probably a bit startled by the look on his face. He didn't blame them, after all he was loosing it now. His brother had passed out on him at some point and he hadn't even noticed. Now he wasn't sure if he could wake his brother up again.

'' Shura wanted us to help you however we could.'' Shima said. '' What do you need us to do?'' He asked. Yukio took a quick look at his brothers wound, and then at his face. He knew what he had to do if he wanted to keep Rin alive.

'' Get these bindings and his shirt off. I need to get a better look at his wound to gauge how bad it is. If there aren't any sutures here then I'll need some help in binding the wound tightly with gauze.'' Yukio explained.

'' Understood.'' Bon and Shima quickly took a place at the side of the bed as they did as he had asked them to. Meanwhile, Yukio turned to the storage compartments inside the tent. He had to see what they had to work with while he was here. He ripped the lid off the storage bin as he began to take a closer look. It quickly dawned on him that he was severely out of options to stabilize his brother. There weren't any sutures to close the wound, there was only one roll of gauze that wasn't very big, there wasn't even any sort of antibiotics. He wound have to make due with what he had, and hope for the best. He could get Shiemi to help with some herbs from her familiar to clean his wound and bring down that fever. That he was sure he could do, but Rin being unconscious was what worried him the most.

If he couldn't wake Rin up soon then his brother could slip into a coma, and that could kill him quicker then his wound would. He had to wake him up.

'' What did you find?'' He heard Shima ask. Yukio turned around with the gauze in hand, and a smaller box in hand. Yukio didn't know what was inside the box, but he hoped that it was something useful for him. He was glad to see that they had done as he had asked, but with the bindings gone Yukio could see that the wound was still bleeding pretty badly. He had to work quick if he wanted to keep his brother from loosing too much blood.

'' There's not much, but we'll make it due.'' Yukio said. '' Shima, can you go fetch Shiemi for me. There aren't any antibiotics here, so I need her help to bring down his fever.'' Yukio said.

'' Right.'' Shima was gone a second later leaving Yukio and Bon as the only other people in the room with Rin.

'' What do you want me to do?'' Bon asked.

'' Keep pressure on his wound.'' Yukio said, handing over a folded piece of cloth from the side of the bed. He couldn't use the gauze just yet. He had to save it to bind his wound shut. '' We have to slow the bleeding before I can do anything else.'' He explained. Bon took the cloth into his hand a second later, and quickly reached down to place it against Rin's wound. He was putting a good deal of pressure on the wound, which was good for his brother. That was what he needed right now. Yukio took the chance while he had it to check and see what was hidden inside the small box he had found. He opened the lid after setting the gauze on the edge of the table, and what he saw inside didn't improve the situation.

The box was empty except for a syringe filled with what he believed to be pain medication. While that would help Rin when he woke up, it wouldn't do any good now.

'' Dammit.'' Yukio cursed.

'' What's the matter?'' Bon asked.

'' It's just pain medication. It won't help unless he's awake.'' Yukio said. '' We'll just have to make due with this.'' He said, lifting up the gauze. '' Alright, move your hand over.''

 

\---

 

It was nothing but pain when Rin started to come to again.

He wasn't even sure when it was that he had slipped unconscious, but he could tell that a good while had to have passed. He was no longer on his brothers back. He was now laying on a bed somewhere, but he couldn't tell where it was. It smelled somewhat like antiseptic where ever it was, making him believe that he may be in a hospital. However, it was way too cold, and quiet for it to be a hospital. If he was at one then he would've been swarmed by nurses and doctors trying to treat the wound his body couldn't heal.

'' Move your hand over.'' A voice said. Rin wanted to pry his eyes open to see who it was. The voice was to muffled to tell who it was, but he could tell just by the tone that it was in fact a man. Who exactly was the question. '' Lift him up just a little bit.'' The voice said next. A moment later Rin felt arms slipping in under his back, and he was lifted about a foot off the bed. From that he realized that he was shirtless, and the hands against his bare back were freezing cold.

A second passed, and as soon as it was over he felt the worst pain ever in his abdomen. Someone was pressing tightly to the wound, causing it to burn again. It was on fire, and he felt his muscles tighten in response as his back arched.

'' Okumura-sensei. He's waking up.'' a new voice said. He quickly recognized this voice as being Bon's. What the hell was bon doing here?

'' Hold him still. I need to do this and then I'll administer the pain medication.'' The first voice Rin could now tell was his brother. Yukio's voice seemed to be filled with worry and fear when he spoke. What was he seeing that Rin couldn't see? '' Bon hold him still.'' He insisted. Rin quickly realized that he was shaking from the pain, and his arms appeared to be moving on their own. His eyes were smashed shut, and there was an inhuman sound of pain coming from his throat. He couldn't make it stop. He was in so much pain, and no matter how much he told himself to stop he just couldn't do it.

'' Hang in there Rin. It's almost done... Please just hang in there.'' He heard Yukio begging him. He tried to stop, but when he did he muttered two words.

'' Please stop.'' He begged. The pain lasted for another minute or so, and then there was a prick close to his wound. Soon after it all seemed to go numb, and when it did Rin was able to relax into the bed again. The hands that had been holding him up had finally set him down. He was able to crack his eyes open after that, and he quickly found his brothers terrified eyes looking down at him. Rin was scared by that look, and he wanted to take it all away from him. Oh if only he could do that.

Rin tried to reach up to his brother, but he was unable to as darkness started to close in around him. It wasn't long before it had claimed him, and he was taken into the darkness for a long sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Yukio was physically and mentally shaken after the fit that he had watched his brother suffer through during his treatment. In fact, when he glanced down at his bloodied hands he could still see his fingers shaking. He had to get a grip on himself before he lost it right there before one of his students.

'' Okumura-sensei? Are you alright?'' Bon asked him. He didn't get a response. He could see from where he was that Yukio was shaking all over, and he was starting to turn pale in the face. '' Sensei?''

'' I...... I'm alright.'' Yukio whispered. He let his hands fall to his sides once more, and when they did he let himself fall onto the edge of the cot Rin was laying on. His eyes were cast to the floor, and his hands continued to shake as he turned to look at his brother. Rin was also very pale, quite sickly looking too, but he looked calm. He was asleep, and he wasn't in pain. Yukio knew he shouldn't let his brother sleep now, but if the pain was that bad then he really needed the sleep.

'' Hang on, I'll go get Shura.'' Bon said, turning towards the door.

'' No.'' Yukio snapped suddenly. '' You don't need to do that..... I'll be fine....'' Yukio seemed to blank out for a moment, and when he did Bon noted how distant his eyes appeared to be. '' Shima still hasn't returned with Shiemi. Go and see if you can find them.'' Yukio said. Bon stood frozen for a second, watching the man that was his teacher. It was sort of sad for Bon to see his teacher fall apart like this. He was loosing it. In the end, Bon did as he was told, and he left the tent to go and find Shima. Yukio was left all alone again with his brother. He looked back towards Rin once more, noting the sheen of sweat across his brow. The wound had caused a raging fever that he couldn't bring down until Shiemi showed up. Rin was slowly spiraling down a path that Yukio didn't know if he could stop. The wound he had, while it wasn't severe on the outside, was causing many problems internally that he couldn't do a thing about until they got off this mountain.

'' Rin.... You need to hang on just a little longer.... Please.'' Yukio found his hand stretching out towards his brother a second later, and when it did he took his brothers hand into his own. '' You can't die up here Rin. I won't let you.'' He said, his grip tightening when he realized how cold his brothers hands were.

 

\---

 

A few hours had passed, and nightfall had finally come.

It was pitch black outside the large tent that was the medics station, but the wind could be heard over the silence. The storm had grown worse, and Shura was starting to believe that it had turned to a blizzard. If that was the case then they may be stuck up here for awhile before they could get off the mountain. Se wasn't even sure if help would be able to reach them in this weather either. Only time would tell because they wouldn't be able to see the full extent of the storm until day came once more.

Shura's eyes scanned the section of the tent they had chosen to sleep in for the night. She had chosen to stand guard over them in case that demon returned for a vengeance on them. Yukio had argued to help her, but she could see right through the façade he had put on his face. He was exhausted, and he was fighting sleep. He was still shaken from what had happened to his brother, so Shura didn't allow him to argue her point. He was going to sleep whether he liked it or not. Now there he was. She could see him laying on a cot that had been placed beside Rin's bed. He was sleeping restlessly, tossing and turning every now and then as a moan would escape. He was still very uneasy at the moment, even when he was deep in sleep. Her eyes moved down towards Rins form on the cot. He was still laying shirtless and on his back. He had a sheen of sweat across his brow, and it appeared to her that he was breathing a little harder then a person should. Maybe that was why Yukio couldn't relax. His brother was suffering a lot more then he was.

She had read into it a few times after learning abut the twins from Fugimoto. She had heard rumors and read about some twins being able to sense the others pain even when they weren't there to witness the attack or cause of the pain. It was like a psychic link of sorts that they shared.... at least that's what she believed it to be. Shura was sure that this was what was going on between the brothers. Somehow they had connected like that, and Yukio was feeling his brothers discomfort. After all, he hadn't stopped trying to help Rin until he was nice and calm in the tent, and even then he hadn't wanted to go to sleep. It wasn't until she had forced him that he had actually gone to sleep.

'' What the hell am I going to do with the two of you?'' She muttered to herself, her eyes drifting down to Rin's wound. Shiemi had come through in the end. There were many herbs that Yukio had carefully placed under Rin's bindings to help with his fever and any infection that he may get. They appeared to be working nicely given that Rin's fever wasn't as high as it was before they had settled down for the night. However, there was still some time needed for his fever to go down the rest of the way. Shura hoped that it would break by morning, because if it did then they may be able to make it off this mountain in one group. She knew that someone had to make it down the mountain to return to true cross academy to warn of what had occurred to them. However, if the storm was that bad, and Rin's fever hadn't broken, then they may not be able to do so. She didn't want to break the group up in fear of the demon who had attacked Rin returning, but they had to get help soon or else they would quickly run out of supplies.

They had searched the other tents that were torn up in the base camp. They had found enough provisions to get the small group through a few days, maybe longer if they skip a few meals, but it wasn't enough. They would need at least twice that much to survive how long it may take for help to arrive, or for them to make it down the mountain. Yet another reason not to go down the mountain.

Shura didn't know what to do.

Looking out the tent flap at her back revealed the white mist of snow blowing around outside. There had to be at least a foot of the stuff on the ground compared to the few inches that had been there before. Maybe there was even more then that down there. While watching it, she began to let her mind wander. She thought more on what was going on around them, and about what they were going to do.

'' We may all die up here.'' She whispered to herself.

 

\---

 

Yukio's eyes opened slowly as dawns light filled the sky outside the tent. He could just see it past the flap that was slowly moving in a breeze outside. It looked completely white out there, but it was hard to tell just how much of the white stuff was out there. He wasn't wearing his glasses at the moment, so he reached out to take them off the edge of the bed where he had set them. He put them on, and his head immediately turned towards Rin. He wasn't sweating like he had been the night before, and he appeared to be more at peace then before. It almost scared him into thinking that he was dead, but the slow rise and fall of his chest quickly told him otherwise.

'' He alright?'' A voice asked. Yukio turned to the left to find Shura approaching the cot. She looked pretty tired, but otherwise appeared to be fine. She had a large blanket wrapped around her shoulders to keep herself warm against the chill that had invaded the tent.

'' Yeah. It looks like his fever may have broken.'' Yukio said. '' The herbs that I had Shiemi get for me are helping him a lot now. He should be able to pull through until help arrives.'' Yukio added.

'' If help arrives.'' Shura said. Something hit Yukio when said this.

'' What are you talking about Shura?'' Yukio asked.

'' Walk with me for a second.'' She said, grabbing him by the arm to pull him along. She directed him towards the slit in the tent, and the two quickly stepped outside after that. The second they did, Yukio realized why it was she had said what she did.

There was at least a foot of snow on the ground, if not even more then that. It would make it really hard to travel through whether it was people coming to them or if they were going to try and find help.

'' You see what I mean now?'' Shura asked. Yukio only nodded his head in response. '' We may have to wait up here for awhile..... If we travel through this then there's a good chance that Rin could end up more injured then he already is. To top it off, someone may freeze to death before we ever reach the bottom.''  Shura stated.

'' We can't just stay here though.'' Yukio said. '' Rin needs real help from a hospital..... Without that, even with the herbs that Shiemi provided, he could die.''

'' I know that just as much as you do.'' Shura said. '' But if we take the risk then there's a chance that he truly will die. It's a loose loose situation, I know, but it may be the only way to stay alive.'' She said.

'' What about that demon?.... If he comes back we may be screwed.'' Yukio mentioned.

'' We'll just have to try and fight him off.'' Shura said. '' You've fought him before so I know that you already know what you're getting into. We have an advantage if he comes back, but the question will be if we're ready for him when he does arrive.'' Shura said.

'' We have to be. Otherwise this mountain is going to be where we die.'' Yukio said.

'' Yeah.'' Shura whispered. She heard some movement from in the tent. '' Come on, we better get back in there.'' She said.

'' Right.''


	6. Chapter 6

'' Thank god, his fever has finally broken.''

Rin was starting to gain consciousness once more as he felt a cold hand pull away from his forehead. He could feel a strong chill where ever it was he was at. He was pretty sure that he was still in the medical tent he had been in when he had passed out earlier, but he had no clue whether his brother had moved him or not. He could tell from the chill that he was still shirtless, but someone had been kind enough to cover him up with a blanket at least up to his chest. His exposed skin was covered in gooseflesh from the chill, but was otherwise untouched. His wound wasn't burning nearly as bad as it had when he had passed out, but he could still feel the pain.

'' That doesn't mean that we can move him yet Shiemi. His wound is still pretty severe.'' A male voice said. Rin quickly picked it out as belonging to Bon, but the tone behind his voice seemed out of place in Rin's head. Was Bon actually worried about him?

'' Come on. He's going to be just fine. He's pulled through before.'' He heard a third voice say. This one sounded like it belonged to Shima.

'' His wound can't heal like normally Shima-kun. Okumura-san could die up here.'' He heard Konekomaru said.

'' Which is why we have to take him down the mountain soon. Even if its risky, it may be the only way to save his life.'' he heard Izumo say. He couldn't die up here. He had to make it out alive from this. If he died, then he was leaving his brother and all of his friends behind. He couldn't do that to them ever, so to prove that fact he began to try and force himself awake. It took awhile, but it was worth it in the end for he was able to open his eyes once more.

It was really blurry when he managed to get them open, and he wasn't able to see much of anything. When his vision started to clear again he was able to make out the ceiling for the tent that he was inside of. It was definitely still the medical tent. He was able to see a few figures standing close by, but it wasn't until he turned his head to face them that he realized that all of their eyes were on him. All of them held looks of either shock or worry, and it was all directed at himself. Bon and Shiemi appeared to show the most emotion there, but it struck Rin even more then that it was out of place. Bon was actually worried for him..... The situation was much worse then Rin had originally thought.

'' Why are you all staring?'' Rin asked, his voice sounding hoarse when he spoke. Everyone seemed taken aback by his question, and it made Rin pretty uncomfortable.

'' We're just worried is all.'' Shiemi finally spoke up, breaking the awkward silence that had fallen over them. '' How do you feel Rin?'' She asked him, keeping a smile on her face even if it was forced.

'' Tired.'' Rin said.'' My stomachs still hurts a little, but its not as bad as before.'' He added. Rin wanted to try and sit up, but the second he did he saw Shiemi rush to the side of the bed. Her hands met with  his shoulders, and she held him down against the bed. Rin felt bad about making her do that, but he was also worried because he didn't have enough strength to fight her hold. In any other situation he could've just pushed her aside like he does to everything else, but because of his wound he couldn't do that anymore.

'' You shouldn't be moving yet Rin. Your wound is still pretty bad, and if you move it could cause problems.'' Shiemi said.

'' She's right Rin.'' Rin turned his head to the side to face the open flap in the tent. A second later he saw his brother Yukio along with Shura step inside the tent. '' You shouldn't be moving around yet. You need to relax.'' He explained.

'' Yukio, we can't stay up here.'' Rin tried to push up again, but when he did Shiemi was still able to hold him down to the bed. '' That demons going to come back soon. He's going to kill us all.'' Rin warned.

'' I know.'' Yukio said, his voice sounding haunted to Rin's ears. He quickly stopped trying to push up off the bed. '' We may be in trouble.'' Yukio said. '' There's at least two feet of snow out there. It makes it treacherous to travel for anyone who wants to travel up here. I know that its dangerous to travel down the mountain as well, but if we don't then we may be stuck up here for some time.'' He explained.

'' We can't stay up here.'' Shiemi called out a second later. '' Rins injuries are to severe for him to stay up here. He needs to get to a hospital.'' She said.

'' I know.'' Yukio said, his voice sounding pretty haunted. '' I want to get Rin to help just as much as the rest of you, but if we head out into that weather while its like this then there's a good chance that we'll get killed. If not by the weather, then that demon that started this whole mess.''

'' The safest thing for us to do is stay put here.'' Shura said when Yukio fell silent. '' Does anyone have a working cellphone on them?'' She asked. Sadly, she had broken her own during the battle before this whole mess had started. So much for being a high class exorcist.

'' I do.'' Shima said, holding up his hand. '' But I don't have a signal.'' He stated. Shura walked over to the pink haired boy, and when she did she took the phone out of his hand.

'' Don't worry about that.'' Shura said. '' I'm going to head out their and try to get a signal to call Mephisto. If I can get ahold of him then we should be able to get some help faster then if we didn't call.'' She explained.

'' No Shura.'' Yukio quickly stepped up, intending to take the phone away from her. '' I'll go out there.'' He said.

'' Hell no four eyes.'' Shura said, pulling the phone away from him before he ever got close. '' You need to stay here and take care of your class, and your brother.'' She stated. '' I don't have a doctors meister unlike you, so if something happened to Rin over there then he could die.'' She began to walk towards the opening in the tent. She snatched the jacket she had found in one of the other tents off the bed.

'' Shura-sensei? What if the demon comes back?'' Konekomaru asked. '' If he does then there's no way we'll be able to face him on our own.''

'' I won't be gone for more then a few hours.'' Shura said. '' Four eyes, let me see your watch.'' Yukio walked towards her, and he held up his wrist to let her see the time. '' Its almost 9 right now. If I can't get a signal by about three or four then I will come back.'' She said. '' Keep time Four eyes.'' She said.

'' Will you please stop it with that name?'' Yukio asked as he stepped back from here.

'' Not in your dreams.'' She said. '' I'll be back soon.'' With that Shura walked out the opening for the tent. Yukio watched through the opening as she disappeared out into the snow leaving them all behind. He was worried about what would happen to her out there, hence why he had said he would take her place. However, what worried him more then that was the fact that if that demon went after her she wouldn't stand a chance. He just hoped that she would actually come back when she said. If she didn't then he would have to go out there after her. That would also mean leaving the others behind to take care of Rin... He really couldn't do that to them unless it was a last moment thing. He would only go if he was sure that something had happened to Shura out there.

'' Okumura-sensei. What are we going to do now?'' Yukio turned to face his class to find them all watching him. There was worry in their eyes, followed by fear. Rin was also watching him, and the worry in his eyes seemed to be the strongest out of all of them. Yukio had to tell them something.

'' We're going to bunker down in this tent until Shura returns.'' Yukio said. '' We need to stay in here together. No one goes outside unless its an emergency.'' He explained.

'' What if Shura doesn't come back?'' Shiemi asked in a soft tone.

'' Well..... If that happens then I will have to go out there to find her.'' Yukio said.

'' What about the rest of us then?'' Bon asked.

'' I will leave someone in charge if that happens.'' Yukio said. '' Someone will have to watch over everyone if I have to go out there to find Shura. Hopefully that won't happen, and she'll be back before we have to resort to that.'' He explained.

'' She'll come back.'' Rin said, letting his head fall back against the pillow on his cot. '' She has to come back, or else that demon's going to kill us all.'' He whispered.

 

\---

 

A few hours had passed, and it was getting pretty close to the cut off time for when Shura was supposed to be back.

 Yukio was keeping time on his watch, watching for any sign of Shura returning through the opening in the tent. It had started snowing again out there, but unlike the night before it was a light snow. It wouldn't cause anymore damage then it already had.

Yukio found his head turning back towards the others in the tent with him. They had all chosen to try and get some more rest, while some of them were just talking quietly in the corner. Rin was still laying on the cot he had been placed on the night before. He was clearly asleep, but he was also much calmer then he had been. Through the night Rin had been twitching and moaning out in pain because of his wound and the fever he had gained. Now that his fever had broken, and his wound was as best taken care of as it was going to get, he was able to rest in peace. Yukio was glad for that, but he also knew that things could still take a turn quickly if he wasn't careful.

Glancing back at his watch, he read the time to himself.

It was already 3 o'clock.

Shura had only another hour to get back here before he went after her. He hoped that she would get back in time. She just had to. He glanced back out the opening in the tent, and when he did he was shocked to find that there was a figure running towards them. He stood from the edge of the cot he had been sitting on, and he stood in the opening to watch as the dark figure began to take on a form. It was only another minute of watching before he realized that the figure was who they were waiting for.

It was Shura, but he could tell just by looking that something was wrong.

'' What the hell happened.'' Yukio muttered before running out of the tent.

'' Okumura-sensei?'' Yukio heard his students yelling his name, followed by Rin yelling after him aswell. He chose to ignore it because he had to get to Shura. As he got closer he quickly realized that she was injured. One of her hands was clutching at her arm which was bleeding enough to leave behind a trail. Her other hand was holding onto her sword.

'' FOUR EYES!'' She yelled. Yukio was within a few feet of her now.

'' What the hell happened to you?'' Yukio asked as he reached her side. She fell to her knees panting as the grip on her arm tightened. '' Your hurt bad.'' He said.

'' I know.'' She said. '' The demon.... He's coming... We need to move now.'' She said.

'' What do you mean?'' Yukio asked. He heard something crash behind them, and when Yukio looked up to them he found another dark figure in the snow. It pushed to a stand, and when he did Yukio realized who it was.

It was the demon.


	7. Chapter 7

The demon pushed to a stand, and Yukio quickly found that its eyes were directed right at himself.

'' Hello there Exorcist. Remember me?'' He asked. Yukio's hands shot to his guns as he pulled them out to aim at the demon. Shura had pushed all of her pain aside as she to took a fighting stance beside Yukio. He could tell that she was fighting back the pain in her arm to hold up her weapon. He knew that she would be stubborn about holding it until she could no longer hold it up herself. '' Now there's no need for that lady. If you just lay down your weapons I'll make your deaths quick and painless.'' He stated.

'' As if you would do that.'' Shura said. '' You just want to wipe us out.''

'' Well it is your fault that my friends are all dead.'' He stated. He pulled out the same holy blade that he had stabbed Rin with. Yukio couldn't let the demon get past him. If he did, then Rin would be killed. '' If you hadn't killed them then maybe I wouldn't have to kill you.''

'' We had to kill your friends because they were going after people in the town a few miles out from here.'' Shura stated.

'' It doesn't matter anymore.'' He said. '' They're dead now, and so will you.'' With that the demon rushed them. Yukio kept his guns raised high as the demon flew at them, and as he did he fired off one shot.

The fight had begun.

 

\---

 

Rin was woken up by the sound of a gun going off just outside the tent. His eyes had snapped open, and they were immediately trained on the opening.

'' What the hell was that?'' He heard Bon say as he shot up off the bed he was sitting on.

'' It was a gun.'' Shiemi said. '' It must be Yuki-chan.'' She said.

'' Why is he fighting? Did the demon that attacked Rin come back?'' Konekomaru asked.

'' Yukio.'' Rin immediately knew what must've happened out there. The demon was back, probably after finding Shura looking for a signal to get a call out for help. He didn't know if she was dead or not, but what he did know was that they were all in danger if that demon remained alive. He knew he was being an idiot about it, but he had to try now. If not then his brother could be dead in the next few minutes.

However, the second he began to sit up on the bed he was confronted by an angry looking Izumo.

'' What the hell do you think you're doing?'' She demanded.

'' I have to help my brother.'' Rin stated. He kept trying to push his way up to sit, but before he even got that far Izumo was attempting to push him back against the against the sheets. '' Let go of me.'' Rin stated, trying to push her off of himself.

'' You're going to get yourself killed if you go out there Rin. I can't let you do that.'' Izumo said, pressing harder on his shoulders to prove her point.

'' Stay here with him.'' Bon stated from across the tent.

'' Like hell will I stay here. Have Shiemi do that.'' Izumo stated. '' You're going to need my familiars more then hers if you want a chance against that guy.'' Rin saw Shiemi's expression fall, but she didn't falter in her stance.

'' Fine then. Someone has to stay here with him.'' Bon said. '' Everyone else with me.'' He stated, reaching for the tent opening. He pulled the flap up, holding it there to allow everyone to run through the hole there. He turned to face Shiemi as she moved to face Rin. '' Shiemi. Keep him safe.'' He said.

'' I will.'' She stated. '' I'll do my best.'' With that Bon ducked out of the tent leaving Rin and Shiemi alone. The sounds of the battle outside began to grow louder in his ears as his classmates began to join his brother. Rin wanted more then ever to be out there with him, but he could barely move. When he did the fire in his stomach grew larger. He was barely keeping himself up as it was.

'' Dammit.'' Rin said, letting himself fall back onto the bed. Shiemi rushed to his side immediately when she noticed the pain that he was in.

'' What's the matter Rin? Is the pain bad?'' She asked.

'' No.'' He lied. '' I need to go help Yukio.... Shiemi, I have to get out there, Please...'' He tried to push up again, but only managed to fall back onto the bed once more.

'' You can't right now Rin. You're still too hurt.'' Shiemi said. She saw Rin shut his eyes tightly as his whole body seemed to tense. In her eyes it appeared that he was in much pain, so she immediately pulled out her summoning paper to bring out her familiar. As she started to ask Ni for what herbs she believed would help, she took notice of the way that he was holding onto his sword. His right hand was tightened around the hilt od the blade, his thumb pushed against the metal that connected it to the blade itself. He was gripping onto it for dear life as if he was going to fight with the weapon. He couldn't do that in here....... But then it struck Shiemi.

'' Rin.'' He looked up at her with pain in his eyes. He truly was hurting still. '' There may be a way still for you to fight.'' She said. His eyes seemed to brighten for a second, and when it did it made Shiemi feel much better then she had a moment ago. She could Help Rin do what he wanted to.

 

\---

 

Yukio loaded another clip into his guns as he pushed away from the demon.

The demon wouldn't let up in his attacks. Even after his students joined himself and Shura, which he was still not happy about, they still weren't making any headway.

'' You really want to keep this up?'' The demon mocked. '' Just give up already.''

'' Like hell will we give up.'' He said before firing off two more shots. They both struck, but they did the exact same as the rest. The demon was barely even fazed by the attack. He had to come up with something fast to take care of this thing before it killed them all.

'' Nothings working.'' He heard Shura say behind himself. '' We need to figure something else out.'' She stated.

'' You know that just as much as I do.'' Yukio said.

'' Rin's flames may be the only thing that can save us now.'' She said. '' But its to dangerous to get him out here.'' She added.

'' I know.'' He said. If Rin came out here he would be killed before he could even get in a single blow. That is, if his wound didn't put him down first. '' We need to think of something.''

'' Right four eyes.'' Shura launched forward to swing her sword down for a strong attack. She managed to hit the demon, but the attack did little damage to the thing. She found herself back beside Yukio a second later as she fought for her own balance. Yukio knew she was fighting to stay standing at this point. She had forced past the pain to continue on, but in the process she had made her wound worse then it already was. She was bleeding heavily from her arm, and she had already tried to stop it with the jacket she had been wearing. It wasn't doing much good at the moment given how most of the blood was just flowijng past the cloth.

'' Shura, you can't continue to fight like that.'' Yukio said.

'' I don't give a damn.'' She said. She sounded like she was drunk, and Yukio couldn't tell if it was because she was or because of the blood loss. '' Someone has to keep fighting until that damn thing bites it.'' She said.

'' You're going to die if you continue like this.'' He said.

'' So what.'' She looked Yukio dead in the eye, and he saw the same determination that he sometimes saw in his brothers eyes. '' If we don't fight this thing off, if we die up here before help arrives, then who ever comes up here to get us will be killed by this thing. They will be followed soon after by whoever is sent up next. It's a never ending cycle that has to end now before it starts.'' She said. Yukio wanted to say something to her about that, but before he could the sound of a high pitched growl filled his ears. Both he and Shura looked back to the tent they had left Rin and Shiemi in, and when they did they saw something that just seemed wrong even for the  world they lived in.

It was Shiemi's familiar Nii, and he was standing at almost twice their height while wielding Rin's demon sword. Shiemi was running quickly behind her familiar to keep up with him as he continued out towards where their attacker was at.

'' What the hell?'' Yukio whispered in disbelief.

'' What does she think she's doing? She's going to get herself killed.'' Shura added.

'' I'm so sorry.'' Shiemi whispered as she stepped up to Yukio's side. She was out of breath, but there was a smile on her face. '' Rin wanted to help however he could.... I wanted to help him.'' was all that she said.

'' So you did that?'' Yukio asked, pointing to her familiar.

'' It works.'' She said. '' The flames won't hurt him as long as he doesn't touch the blade. Rin's flames in that blade are what you need right now to get rid of that demon.'' Shiemi stated. Shura and Yukio both looked towards each other. Shiemi was right. That was what they needed.

'' Shiemi.'' Yukio turned to the young blonde in front of him. He let a small smile graze his lips. '' You're a genius. You probably just saved us.'' He said.

'' I did?'' She asked, surprise in her voice.

'' Yes. With Rin's flames we may be able to beat the demon.'' Yukio glanced up when he heard a grunt of pain. He found that Shima had been thrown back into one of the tent which quickly collapsed in on top of him.

'' HANG ON SHIMA!'' Konekomaru yelled as he tried to free his friend of the wreckage. Bon jumped in a second later to help free him. The demon was getting closer to them, so Yukio knew that they had to try this now.

'' Shiemi. Send your familiar after the demon. Tell him to attack it with Rin's sword.'' Yukio explained.

'' Right. Nii-chan.'' She called out. Her familiar was already moving towards the demon while swinging the sword. He got close enough that the demon was quickly taken aback by the large green man. Ni got one good attack in, and the demon was thrown back by it. He was clearly hurt from it, his hand flying to his chest where a large gash now sat bleeding. Yukio knew that this was how they were going to beat the demon.

However, would they be able to hold this up for long?


	8. Chapter 8

'' Gah.... What the hell.'' Yukio watched as the demon eyed his wound that Nii had just caused. He seemed pretty startled by it, if not confused how he had managed to get hurt. Nii was still standing there ready to deliver another attack, so he turned to Shiemi to have her order another attack. The second she did Nii rushed at the demon to land one strong attack on him. He was about to hit him with the blade, but when he did the demon shot up. Nii was pushed back in surprise when the demon lashed out with his own blade. Nii was thankfully not hurt in the process, but it did put them back a little ways.

'' Nii-chan, are you alright?'' Shiemi called out. Nii answered her with his usual little chirp, however given his size it was much deeper then usual.

'' That thing isn't going to do you much good.'' The demon spoke. He stood at his full height before them all, revealing his wound. Like Rin's own wound, this demon wasn't able to heal it after being struck by the blue flames. That worked in their favor, and it would continue to as long as Nii wasn't struck by that damn holy blade. '' This thing will take it out as easily as it took down your friend.'' He said, waving the blade in front of himself.

'' We need to get that damn thing away from him somehow.'' Shura said.

'' I know.'' Yukio said. He popped the clip out of one of his guns. he had just a few bullets left. '' Let me try something.'' He said.

'' What the hell are you going to try that we haven't tried already?'' Shura asked, looking towards Yukio. He simply popped the clip back into the gun as he raised it up into a firing position.

'' Shiemi, tell Nii to attack again.'' Yukio said.

'' Are you sure?'' She asked.

'' Just do it.'' Yukio said, keeping his hand up. '' I have an idea, but for it to work Nii has to get closer then this.'' He explained. Shiemi appeared to be a little bit skeptical about what he was saying, but in the end she did order her familiar to attack again. Yukio had to get this right otherwise Nii was going to get taken out here, and they wouldn't have much more of a chance. So he waited for when Nii was within a few yards of the demon to fire off two shots.

'' Your guns not going to do much good there Exorcist.'' He said. The demon raised his hand up to fight, but when he did one of the bullets connected with it. The blade fell from his hand to land in the deep snow as blood covered his palm. Nii was within striking distance now, so he brought the sword down towards him. Nii managed to land another attack before retreating again. The demon struggled to stay on his feet as his hands wrapped around his torso. Yukio could hear what sounded like pained groans, and the demon appeared to be shaking as he tried to stay standing. He watched with a wary eye as the demon started to push back up.

It was then that he noticed the smile, and the glint of something metal in his hand.

'' Nii get back!'' Yukio shouted, stretching his arm out as if to pull the familiar back. It was already too late for him however, because before he could do a thing the demon was plunging the blade into Nii's stomach. He heard a horrified cry from Shiemi as they watched Nii fall to the ground as he slowly began to vanish. Rin's sword fell to the ground with the blade landing tip first in the snow. The hilt was present for the grabbing, and the demon was eyeing it with a hunger that screamed for murder. Yukio knew what he had to do, so before anyone could stop him he began to run towards the blade.

'' YUKIO!''

'' WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING FOUR EYES!''

Yukio paid no attention to the yelling from behind him as he continued forward. He couldn't let that demon get ahold of Rins blade. He could cause some serious damage with it if he got ahold of it. Yukio was within reaching distance of it when he lunged for the blade. He started to close his hand around the hilt, but not before another hand gripped at his wrist tightly.

'' Got you.'' The demon said, and then Yukio felt his body thrown hard into the ground. The wind was knocked out of his lungs as he tried desperately to push back up to his feet. '' I don't think so.'' The demon grabbed at him once more, his hand closing around his throat as he was lifted into the air just like he had been back when Rin had been stabbed. He fought to free himself, but the demon simply tightened his grip on him.

'' That sword is pretty nice. Is it your brothers?'' The demon asked. Yukio simply sneered as he fought for any air he could get. All that came out of his throat was a choking sound.

'' Yukio, hang on!'' He heard Shura yell as many figures began to approach from all sides.

'' STAY OUT OF THIS!'' The demon snapped. His hand was stretched out a second later, and a strange black smoke of sorts came out of his palm. He swung it around like a rope, and with the force of it he was able to send all of them flying back in the direction they had come from. When the rope thing disappeared he turned to grab Rin's sword off the ground. His own blade was tucked away somewhere that Yukio couldn't see. '' Now that that's out of the way.'' He released Yukio's throat, letting the exorcist fall to the ground in a heap as he began to cough. The break was brief, as the demon quickly latched onto his clothing before dragging him away from the camp sight. He was still holding Rin's sword in hand as he walked.

'' I have a message for that blue on of yours.'' He yelled behind his shoulders. '' If he surrenders to me, then I will let this one live.'' The demon looked down to Yukio, who was trying to get free. The demon let go of his clothes before quickly latching onto a handful of his hair. Yukio pulled harshly at the demons arm to try and get him to let go of the painful hold. '' There's just something about him..... He's much like that blue one.'' He muttered.

'' No.'' Yukio muttered through gritted teeth.

'' You have no place to talk. You're my prisoner now.'' He said, and with that he delivered a strong hit with the hilt of Rin's sword. Darkness quickly consumed Yukio a moment later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yey, I'm finally back. After what I feel was a long writers block I had this come to me during my school day. I hope that you readers enjoy it, and if you do then leave a kudos or a comment. Any kind of feedback is appreciated.


	9. Chapter 9

They say that twins can sense when the other is in danger. That sense was going haywire as Rin tried desperately to get out of his bed.

He could tell that something was wrong with Yukio, even though he couldn't really hear or see much of anything outside the tent. The only thing he had heard was a loud shout, and then there wasn't even the sound of a muffled voice coming through. Something serious had happened, and he had no doubt that it was about his brother.

Rin managed to get up to his feet after a second, but when he did he realized that it was more difficult then he had imagined to stay standing. It was almost impossible to do so, but he had to stay standing. He had to see what was happening. So through sheer will power he forced himself to walk towards the tent flap. He gripped the material so tight that his knuckles began to crack, and he quickly wrenched it open. His eyes immediately went wide as he watched a tall figure with a tail and horns carrying another dark clothed figure. It didn't take him long to realize that it was his brother that the figure was carrying. Yukio was completely limp in his arms, telling Rin that he had been knocked out cold.

'' No..... Don't take him.'' Rin cried out, his chest seizing as he began to try and run forward. He got maybe a few feet before he lost his footing. He crashed to the ground, but he continued to watch as the demon dragged his brother away. Where the hell was he taking him? '' You can't have him!'' Rin shouted. The figure didn't even turn to acknowledge him. He only continued to walk away until he was completely out of sight. '' No.'' Rin whispered. He noticed movement directly to his right, and he turned his head to face what ever it was only to find Shura pushing to a stand.

'' Damn that four eyes.'' She cursed. Rin could see her gripping at her arm, which was bleeding heavily as she tried to get control of the wound. That was when she noticed him just laying there in the snow, and both surprise and anger covered her face. '' What the hell are you doing out here Rin. You need to be inside healing.'' She said.

'' He took my brother.'' Rin said, trying to push up. The pain in his stomach spiked for a second, and he was forced to lower himself to the ground once more.

'' Then at least put a shirt on.'' Shura said. Rin didn't need a damn shirt. Even if his flames weren't out he wouldn't be cold. He never really felt the cold at all unless he was sick like he had been before now. His flames were keeping him warm, but the burn in his stomach reminded him that they couldn't heal his wound quite yet. There wasn't anything he could do about that.

'' I'm not cold.'' Rin simply stated. He saw more movement just out of the corner of his eyes before there was a hand on his arm. The figure tried to help him to a sitting position, succeeding after a second before walking into his field of vision.

'' What the hell were you thinking?'' Bon demanded, his hand coming down on Rin's shoulder.

'' I was thinking that my brother was in trouble.'' Rin's eyes turned down towards the direction that the demon had walked with Yukio hanging off his shoulder. '' We have to go after him now. We can't leave him with that demon, he'll be killed.'' Rin insisted.

'' I know.'' Shura said. Rin could tell that she was wavering on her feet, more or less from the blood loss thanks to that nasty wound he could see, but she was still standing. '' But we can't just rush in blindly.'' She said. '' And you're not going after him so don't even think about it.'' She stated.

'' He's my brother Shura, I have to go after him.'' Rin stated. '' I can't let him get hurt.... I have to help him.''

'' You can't help him in your condition Rin.'' Shura stated.

'' You'll get yourself killed if you go out there Okumura.'' Bon argued.

'' I have to.'' Rin stated. He began to try to push to a stand, the pain in his stomach practically unbearable, but he pushed himself through it anyway. He was going to prove to them that he could do this. It took longer then he had hoped it would, but he managed to get to a stand. He was a little wobbly, but he was standing. '' He's my brother, and I'm going after him.'' He stated with a firm voice.

'' Rin.'' Shiemi whispered under her breath.

'' You are so stubborn.'' Shura stated. '' Fine then, but we need to get you there without you killing over on us.'' She said.

'' Oh, Rin!'' Shiemi  called out. There was a bright grin across her face as she fell to her knee's beside the injured boy. '' What about your familiar. Can't you call Kuro here to help us?'' She asked.

'' If I could have I would have tried that already. Kuro's guarding the dorm room Yukio and I share back at the school.'' He explained. '' Unless we can get another phone to work up here then I can't get ahold of Kuro.'' He heard a chuckle from behind him, and when he glanced back he found Shura standing there. There was a bright grin on her face as well, and she was staring directly at him.

'' You're in luck then Rin.'' Shura said. '' I managed to make two calls before he ambushed me.''

'' You did?'' Everyone said in astonishment. Surprise quickly swept through the group as all eyes fell on Shura.

'' I managed to get ahold of Mephisto first, and then I made a second call to your dorm room.'' She said.

'' How did you do that?'' Rin asked.

'' Your brother leaves a working cellphone out when both of you are out and Kuro's not with you. I managed to get something through to Kuro before he ambushed me. He should be coming soon.

'' Then he can look for Yukio.'' Shiemi said.

'' How long is it going to take for him to get here though.'' Rin asked. '' We don't have time to wait, and there aren't any doors up here that they can use to transport the help here with one of those keys.'' He added. '' We can't wait.'' Rin stated, taking a few steps towards the direction that the demon had dragged his brother in. He was going to find Yukio, and they weren't going to stop him.

'' Rin we need to wait for Kuro to get here. He'll find us faster then the help will.'' Shura said.

'' We don't have that kind of time!'' Rin snapped, turning to face them all. '' Yukio will die by then if we wait for help to arrive. We need to go after him now while the trail is still warm.'' Everyone seemed a little sympathetic with him, but Shura fur sure wasn't cracking at all. She wasn't going to give into his begging and everything else. He wasn't getting his way.

'' Rin, its too dangerous.'' She stated.

'' I'm going.'' He said again. '' I'm going after my brother, and to get my sword back once more. You can't stop me.'' He said, and with that he turned his back on the entire group as he began to walk towards the woods. His side was aching with every step he took, but his sheer will power and need to find his brother were pushing him through it. He hadn't been walking for long before he felt something warm fall over his shoulders. He glanced over his shoulder to find Shiemi standing beside him with a smile on her face. She had laid a jacket over his shoulders given that he was still shirtless despite the gauze on his stomach. Then he realized that she wasn't alone either. Behind Shiemi stood Izumo, and Shima. The two had looks of what Rin believed to be surprise, or maybe something else. Then he glanced to the other side, and he found Bon and Konekomaru standing there as well. His whole class was there, all of them banding together to help him find his brother.

To find their teacher.

'' I can't believe that I'm doing this.'' He heard Shura whisper behind him, informing him that she had actually joined him in this endeavor. Rin couldn't help a smile as he pulled the jacket on his shoulders tighter around his form. He wasn't alone in this. He was going to be able to help his brother, get him out of that demons grip.

He just hoped that all of this work was going to be worth it.

 

\---

 

The demon laughed a little in his cavern hideout. It was only about a mile away from the exorcists campsite, yet none of them ever even noticed it.

''they're all going to get themselves killed.'' He said, turning to face his captive. Yukio was hanging front eh ceiling by his arms, his head hanging against his chest. He had yet to wake up since he had knocked the esxorcist out.... Or was he another one of those students, like the demon he had stabbed himself. He looked too young to be a full fledged exorcist, but he clearly knew his stuff when it came to the job.

What ever he was, he knew he was the perfect bait to have chosen, because the entire group of those people were heading right towards them now. He would lead the one he'd stabbed into a trap with his captive, quickly taking the two out, and then he would deal the final blow's to the rest of that group.


	10. Chapter 10

The trail they were following was growing more and more thin, and it was making Rin worry tremendously. He had hoped to be able to follow the trail the entire way, but the smaller the trail grew the more he began to worry. If the path died out completely then what the hell where they going to do to find Yukio? He had to find his brother, but without a straight out pathway to follow they had no chance of finding him in time. He was thinking o hard about it that he could barely feel the pain in his side. Rin wanted to find hi brother, but he wouldn't be able to do so if that path disappeared.

'' You're being very quiet Rin.'' He was snapped out of his thoughts by the soft voice at his side. He turned his head to glance over his shoulder, and he found Shiemi watching him with worried eyes. '' Is everything alright?'' She asked him, a smile crossing her face at those words.

'' The paths starting to fade.'' Rin stated. '' What are we going to do if it completely disappears?'' He muttered.

'' It's going to be fine Rin.'' She insisted. '' We're going to find your brother, and then we're going to get off of this mountain in one piece.''

'' Let's just hope that we can.'' He heard Bon whisper at his side.

'' Bon! It's the truth. We're going to find Yukio in one piece. That demon wouldn't murder him, at least not until he had his true prey.'' Shiemi argued.

'' Yeah, and that's me.'' Rin stated. '' He wants me right now, not Yukio. He'll stop at nothing until I'm dead.'' He said in a softer voice then before.

'' He's not going to kill you Rin.'' Shiemi quickly stated. '' We won't let that happen.''

'' He's going to try.'' Rin warned. '' He may even try to kill all of you to get to me..... He may even kill Yukio just to make me surrender to him.''

'' Don't think like that Rin.'' Shura warned him. She couldn't let him start thinking that way. If he did then there was a chance that he would believe it, meaning that they wouldn't be able to help their friend. '' We are going to get Yukio out of there. Nothing else is going to happen to him.'' She assured him.

'' Yeah..... I hope you're right.'' Rin mumbled under his breath. He kept on walking, his side still aching from the movements. He was going to regret this so much when they finally did find Yukio, because he wasn't sure if he would actually be able to fight.

'' Hey! Look ahead!'' someone called out. It had sounded like Konekomaru. Rin looked far ahead through the trees, and he saw what looked like a wall of sorts. However, he quickly realized that it wasn't a wall, that was rocks, and the darker spot right in the middle looked more like a cavern entrance.

'' That's it.'' Rin said. '' We need to look there.''

'' Then what the hell are we doing over here then. Lets go already.'' Bon said. The group quickly changed their path just a little bit to head straight towards the cavern. As they got closer they realized that their theory had been right. I surly was a cavern entrance, but what it where the demon was holding Yukio? Rin didn't care what was waiting inside there for them. He had to check and see if his brother was in there. He had to find him, before that demon killed him.

Entering the cavern didn't show much to the group. Rin had a feeling that this was where his brother was, he just knew it. So he walked a little further inside.

That's when he noticed something hanging from the ceiling.

Another step forward towards the figure told him who it was, and his heart almost jumped into his throat.

'' Yukio!''Rin rushed forward as fast as he could, reaching his brother faster then he thought he would. He could see that his brother was still unconscious, and there was blood on his forehead from where he must've been knocked unconscious. Rin gripped his brothers shoulder, giving it a quick shake to try and rouse him. '' Come on Yukio. Wake up.'' Rin begged. He kept it up for about a minute, maybe even longer, and then his brother began to stir. '' That's it. Wake up.'' Rin said. It was another minute before he saw Yukio's eyes open up, and his eyes quickly met his. '' Are you ok?'' Rin asked him. Yukio didn't answer him at first, but then his eyes filled with horror.

'' What the hell are you dong here?'' He demanded. '' You have to leave now.'' He practically begged.

'' What are you talking about. We can't leave you here.'' Rin stated as he reached up to undo the ropes holding his brother up. '' We're getting out of here, but you're coming with us.'' Rin stated.

'' No, you can't.'' Yukio insisted. '' He'll kill you Rin. You have to get out now.'' He begged. The sound of footsteps moving quickly filled his ears. It gave Rin less than a second to act a he pushed away from his brother. He landed hard on his back with a cry of pain, but that was nothing compared to what he would've felt if he had stayed where he was.

Because now there was a blade hanging in mid air right where he had been standing in front of Yukio.

'' I see you finally made it here.'' a voice said. Something stepped out from behind of Yukio, and when he did he was revealed to be the demon who had stabbed him. '' I'm disappointed. I was sure that would've killed you for good. Then I could've easily finished the rest of them off.'' He mocked. He glanced behind his shoulder for a short moment, and then he turned back to face Rin. '' You want to join me and make this quick?'' The demon asked. '' If you do then you won't suffer when I do finally kill you.''

'' Not gonna happen.'' Rin seethed. '' Let my brother go you bastard.'' He insisted. The demon only grinned as he placed an arm around the young exorcist. He held Yukio close, who was trying to get out of his grasp. Given that he was bound tightly, he was unable to. Rin's blood boiled at the sight, and he wanted more than ever to slice the demons throat open.

However, he couldn't do that when his own weapon was being help by said demon.

He could just see it in the demons hidden hand. While the had wasn't visible, he could see the blue glow of the flames that the blade was bathed in. He had it, and Rin was going to get it back. He had to get it back.

'' Come and get him if you want him so badly. Spawn.'' He said, his grip around Yukio growing tighter. Anger continued to rise inside of Rin as he took a few steps towards the demon. However, as he began to step he realized that there was a searing pain in his side. He glanced down to his side only to find that the bandaging there was becoming stained with red. His wound had been ripped open when he had thrown himself back. He stumbled for a moment when he tried to keep walking towards him, and hen his knees gave way under him. He fell onto all fours, his head still directed up towards the demon. There was pure hatred in his eyes, and he could tell that the demon was shaken by it.

'' Look's like you ripped that wound open.'' He mocked. '' I wonder how long will it take this time to put you out of commission because of the wound.'' He added.

'' You won't be killing anyone else today.'' He heard someone say behind him. A second later someone was rushing past him, and he quickly realized that it was Shura.

'' Shura don't!'' Rin called out. He knew that she was still hurt, maybe even worse then he was. She had clearly lost a lot more blood then he had, but from where he was sitting he could see that she had stanched the blow with the sleeve of her coat. It worked, but would it hold. She was already striking the demon, who threw himself back from where he stood at Yukio's side. He sword angled upwards for a second, and then Rin realized what she was doing.

Her sword ripped through the ropes holding Yukio up, and he crumbled to the ground. Two other people rushed past Rins side, and he quickly realized that it was Bon and Shima. The two had grabbed ahold of Yukio, and they were dragging him back towards the small group. They let go of him when they reached Rin's side, and RIn quickly reached out to get the last of the bindings off of his brother.

'' What the hell are you guy's doing?'' Yukio demanded as his hands were finally freed. He rubbed at them for a second, the skin there already red and raw.

'' Don't know.'' Rin admitted. '' Our only plan was to find you, the rest is up in the air.'' He added. Yukio looked furious, but then his head snapped back towards the demon before them. He was already fighting against Shura, who was struggling to hold her ground given her own injuries. '' We have to help her.''

'' How, you're hurt Rin, and to top it off he has your sword.'' Yukio reminded him.

'' I know.'' Rin said. '' But it doesn't matter. He needs to die before he kills Shura.'' Rin said, forcing himself to a stand.

'' Yuki-chan.'' Shiemi rushed up to the brothers side, her hands digging at something inside a pouch that Rin hadn't noticed her carrying before. '' Take these.'' She insisted, handing over what Yukio quickly realized was the holsters for his guns. He took them, quickly putting them back on as he checked the guns over.

'' We're going to stop him here, or else more people are going to be killed up here.'' Rin said. Yukio didn't look pleased about it at first, but then he placed a fresh clip into his gun as he turned towards the demon. He fired off one shot towards the creature, and Rin knew that this was his answer.

Yukio was going to fight with them, to stop this demon before he could kill anyone else.


	11. Chapter 11

This fight was like a fight to the death.

Rin had been forced to stay back from most of the fight for two reasons. One, he couldn't use his sword given that the demon still held it in his grasp. Two, because he was still injured. He could easily be killed with the wrong move. He had to stay back until he could retrieve his sword, but even then he believed that there wasn't much he could do. His brother was right in front of him, firing round after round of ammo into the demon as fast as he could. Rin could tell that Yukio was starting to run low on bullets. He was focusing his aim more then he had ever seen him do before, and his shots were starting to grow further apart.

'' Come on!'' He heard Shima yell over the commotion of the fight. '' We can kill this thing!'' He shouted. As he said this Izumo's familiar rushed past Shima's left to lung at the demon. The two foxed bit into the demons arms, and were tearing at the skin as he tried to throw them off. Shiemi sent her own green man familiar after the demon as well. She ordered him to trap the demon in a tangle of trees and vines. The small familiar was able to do this, but even Rin could tell that the barricade would not hold him down long. He would be free in the next five minutes, maybe even sooner than that. He could hear both Bon and Konekomaru reciting scripture in a hope of weakening the demon. While the demon had grown more sluggish, Rin knew that if the two stopped that sluggishness wouldn't last long. Even with the sluggishness, he was still very fast. He could imagine just how fast he would be if he were to be up to full strength. Shura was towards the back of the group. She was attempting to rebind her wound which had reopened when the fighting had started. Her movements were slow, but she was making progress. Rin hoped that she wouldn't pass out from the blood loss he was sure she was suffering from. She must have lost the same amount, if not even more, then he had when he had been injured.

'' This is bad.'' Rin found himself muttering. He began to take a step forward, but was quickly stopped by his brother. Yukio turned for a second to face Rin.

'' Stay back Rin.'' He warned. '' You'll never get close enough to use your flames on him in your current state. We need to get your sword back first.'' He said. His head spun around a second later at the sound of cracking. It was the only warning the two had before the tree barricade that Shiemi's familiar had made burst. Bits of the tree's and fines flew in all directions. Both Rin and Yukio turned away as the debris flew their way. It grazed off of them, but never caused any further injury.

All it caused was a distraction.

When the two turned around to face the battle once more the demon was almost on top of them.

'' Rin, GET BACK!'' Yukio shouted before firing point blank range into the demons chest. The demon simply shuddered for a second, looking at the wound more in surprise then in pain.

'' Is that really all you have?'' He asked the younger of the twins. Yukio's eyes went wide as he saw the demon raise his brothers sword into the air. He was just barely able to get out of its path before it came sweeping down at him. '' You can't run from me forever, I will kill him, and then you.'' The demon stated. '' Then your friends are all next.'' He began to bring the sword down again, but something moved in front of him before he could hit the younger twin.

'' No one hurts my brother.'' Rin seethed. The demon seemed to be taken by surprise, and before he knew it his wrist was caught in Rin's grasp. '' I think you have something of mine.'' He said. He wrenched the demons wrist to the side, twisting it until he was forced to let go of the sword. As he did this, the sword falling to the ground, he let his flames spread from his palms up the demons arm. He heard the demon scream out as his arm seemed to burn to a crisp. Rin stepped back just as his sword hit the ground, and he reached for it before the demon even realized what was going on. Rin gripped the sword tightly in his hand, glad to have his own weapon back in his hands. Now he had to use it to protect his friends. He didn't care if he died for it because of his injuries, because it would mean that his friends and brothers were safe.

'' That kind of mentality will get you killed, along with your brother.'' The demon said. He pulled the holy blade from his belt, lashing out with it as Rin pushed back. The blade just nicked his arm, the burning pain following, but it was nothing compared to what it had felt like when he had been stabbed. This sort of pain he could deal with. Rin retaliated with his own blade, slicing into the demons arm with the tip of the blade. The skin along the slash was charred black from his flames, and the demon pushed back to avoid a second attack. '' Your strong.'' The demon muttered.

'' What are you going to do now Demon?'' Rin said, holding his sword out. '' You're surrounded.'' He said with a grin. He saw the demon gain a puzzled look, and when he did he looked around himself. It was then the demon realized that he was surrounded by the students of the cram school. All of them were holding up their weapons, and they were ready for an order to attack. To them it appeared that he was beaten, that they were going to win.

'' I will admit.'' The demon stated. '' You have me down.'' He raised his blade. '' But can you beat me?''

'' ATTACK!'' Yukio shouted. Everyone rushed at the demon, save for Rin was waiting for the exact moment to strike him down. Their attacks rang out, and to his eyes it appeared that the demon was going to die. However, RIn quickly noticed that something was wrong. Rin began to run forward to stop what he was about to witness, but it was already too late. His classmates were flying back against the walls of the cavern, all of them landing hard enough to either jar their bodies or knock them out completely.

All, but one person.

Rin stopped where he stood when he saw the demon standing over a single body on the ground. He had the heal of his foot pushed into his brothers back, who was fighting to get himself free. The demon stooped down to place the blade against Yukio's back, and Rin felt fear grip at his chest. He couldn't let Yukio be killed. He wouldn't be able to live with himself if that happened.

'' You two have been a thorn in my side for too long now.'' The demon said. His head shifted up to gaze at something just past Rin. '' It's fitting that the two of you would die together.'' He said. Rin ran towards his brother just as the demon pushed to his feet. One of his arms was wrapped around Yukio's chest to hold him up, while the next was holding up his blade. He rushed at Rin with the blade held out, and Rin stood his ground while holding his own out. He thrust the blade forward to stab the demon in the gut, but all he managed to do was knick him. So he tried again just as the demon reached his side, and when it did the blade pierced the demons heart. He began to burn away, but not before he said.

'' You are already too late.'' Rin didn't realize what he meant until his brother was thrown at him. At that moment he found himself being thrown backwards. He expected to land flat on his back on the rocks, but what he encountered was not rock. What he found was nothing but air.

Rin spun his head around to find that there was a cavern that had to be at least thirty feet, if not more. Rin, wanting to protect his brother more then anything, tried to place himself between him and the ground. However, Yukio was having none of that. He quickly made himself the middle ground, holding Rin in place so he was unable to move.

'' Yukio, let go!'' Rin yelled.

'' I won't let you die!'' Yukio yelled over him. Another five seconds at most passed, and then the two were making contact with the ground.

The air was knocked out of Rin's lungs as a cry of pain escaped his lips. He couldn't imagine the pain his own brother was in after falling like that. Rin felt his brothers grip go slack around him, and then he found himself rolling away from him. Rin couldn't stop himself, his lungs trying desperately to draw in any breath he could get. He couldn't see much of anything at the moment, but then again he was more focused on trying to get his lungs to function. Rin forced his lungs to work, drawing in as big of a breath as he could manage. He forced his eyes to open up as he tried to look around himself. He couldn't see much more then the walls of the cavern they had fallen in. The only other thing that he could see was a lone figure laying on the ground. He quickly realized that it was his brother, but he wasn't moving.

'' Yukio?'' Rin called out. His brother didn't respond. '' Yukio, answer me.'' Rin tried again. There was still silence. Rin forced himself to try and move. He managed to get onto his stomach, and he began to crawl towards his brother. It was painful with the wound in his side, and he found himself close to passing out a few times in the crawling process. After what felt like hours to him he managed to reach his brothers side. He placed his hand on Yukio's shoulder, and he tried shaking him awake. This method still didn't rouse his brother. '' Yukio please, wake up.'' He looked up to his brothers head, finding that his brothers glasses had been broken beyond repair. There was blood oozing down the side of his face, and it was matted in his hair. Rin moved his hand up towards the top of his brothers head, and that's when he found the deep gash hiding under his hair. It was bleeding heavily, and it wasn't slowing down.

'' Dammit.'' Rin cursed. He moved around just enough to get the jacket on his shoulders off. He was very close to passing out from the pain in his side. He chanced a glance down towards his own wound only to find that the bandage around his torso was stained red. His wound had been reopened. At least that explained the pain he was in. He pushed his thoughts from this fact, worrying more about his brother as he bundled up the bloodied jacket. He placed it under Yukio's head in an attempt to stop the bleeding. It appeared to be working, but he wasn't waking up still.

'' Yukio, you can't die on me.'' Rin said. '' I won't let you die before me.'' Rin stated. He lay at his brothers side, his hands holding the jacket in place as best he could.

Rin couldn't be sure, but he thought that he could hear voices above his head before everything became darker then he had ever imagined possible.


	12. Chapter 12

Rin wasn't sure where he was at.

He was sure that he was dead, that he had been killed with his brother just like the demon wanted. However, he was quickly learning that he was not dead.

The first thing that returned to him was feeling. He could feel the cool breeze across his face, coming from what he assumed had to be an open window. He was wrapped gently with warm blankets, and he was laying on a very comfortable cot. There was something bound around his torso that he couldn't really identify. Then he remembered that he had been hurt, so the bindings had to be covering the wound. Then, remembering the wound, another thought jumped to his mind.

Yukio?

Where was his brother at?

Rin tried to move, but found that his body felt sluggish at best. He must have been on a good deal of pain killers at the moment. His sight was starting to return as he looked around the room he was in. It was relatively small, filled with all the things you would see in a hospital. He knew that he was in a hospital, no doubt because of his wounds. However, he needed to know where his brother was right now. He had to make sure that Yukio was alright, and above all, alive.

The sound of a door opening reached his ears, followed by a very audible gasp of horror.

'' You shouldn't be up yet sir, Please, you need to lie down.'' The voice insisted. She moved into Rin's line of sight, and he was able to identify her as a local nurse.

'' Where am I?"' Rin asked, wanting to know his exact location.

'' You're at the medical center in true cross academy.'' The nurse told him. She helped Rin to lay back in the bed, and she began to readjust the sheets covering him. '' Sir Pheles sent help for you and your class, but when they arrived your friends were attempting to get to you. You and your brother had fallen about 40 feet into a cavern.'' She explained.

'' Where's my brother? Where's Yukio?'' Rin demanded. The nurse appeared to hesitate for a second, her eyes drifting over to a pulled curtain. '' Please, I need to see him.'' Rin begged. The nurse seemed to cave then, and she began to move towards the curtain.

'' Alright.'' She said, and then she was moving the curtain aside. Rin eyed the other bed, his eyes growing wide at the sight of his brother.

Yukio was laying completely still with all sorts of monitors hooked up to his body. His head was wrapped heavily with gauze to protect the wound on his head. Rin was thankful that his brother wasn't connected to a breathing tube, but he did have an oxygen mask on his face.

'' Your brother was hurt pretty bad. His skull had been fractured in the fall, but thanks to the quick thinking of one of your friends much of the damage never got worse like most cases would. Your brother should pull through, but now its a waiting game to see when he will wake up.'' She explained. Rin felt his heart tighten.

'' If that's the case, then is there a chance that he will never wake up?'' Rin asked. The nurse gave him a sympathetic look as she set a steady hand on his shoulder.

'' There is a very small chance, resting only in the 1-2 percentage range, but its still there. Don't worry mister Okumura, your brother should be fine.'' She assured him. Rin turned to look at his brother, his heart still tight but nit nearly as much as before. He knew that Yukio could pull through, but what if that one percent thing came into play.

Could he loose his brother.

'' Sir, you should really try to get some more rest. You are still injured yourself, and you should try to get as much rest as you can. The staff and I will rouse you if anything changes in your brothers prognosis.'' She explained. It was when she said those words that Rin realized that there was an ache in his side where he had been hurt. He was still injured, he reminded himself, and as the ache got worse he realized that his injury would take a lot longer to heal then he had hoped.

'' You're right.'' Rin said with a heavy heart. While he wanted to be with his brother, wanted to make sure that he wouldn't slip away, he also needed to think about himself. He had to let himself heal before he could help his brother out.

'' Don't worry. Your brother has a high chance of pulling through. Notice he doesn't have a breathing tube, which means that he is able to breath on his own. If his injury was any worse then it had been then he would have been unable to breath on his own now.'' The nurse said. That gave Rin some more hope, but the thought slipped from his mind as he laid back in the bed. Before he even felt his head hit the pillow, he was asleep again.

 

\---

 

It was dark when Rin woke again.

The lights above his head had been turned off with only one emergency light remaining on. He could feel no aching pain in his side, telling him that the good stuff was doing its job.

However, he quickly realized that he was not alone in the room.

Rin sat up slowly on the bed, his eyes scanning the room. He eyed the door for a split second, and when he did he saw it creek open. He didn't dare take his eyes off the door until he saw who the person standing there was.

'' Oh.... Rin.'' Shiemi said in a surprised voice. She was holding a vase that was filled with flowers that must have come from her garden. '' The nurses had told me that you would still be resting. I just wanted to bring these in.'' She said, gesturing to the vase full of flowers. Rin flashed her a smile as he sat back in the bed.

'' Thank you Shiemi.'' He said. '' YOu can place them on that table over there.'' He told her, pointing to the small stand against the wall. Shiemi set the vase down before she turned to face the bed.

'' How are you feeling?'' She asked him, taking a few steps towards the bed.

'' Tired, and a little sore still.'' He explained. He let his eyes stray over to his brothers bed. At some point Yukio's head had rolled to the side to look in his direction, but he was still asleep. '' How long have we been in here?'' Rin asked.

'' A few days.'' Shiemi said. '' All of us have.'' She added. Rin turned to her in surprise, his eyes wide as she looked back at him. '' When the backup finally arrived, many of us were suffering from either injury or frost bite. We were kept over night for at least a day, and Shura was kept an extra day due to her own injuries.'' Shiemi explained. Rin could understand that, Shura's injuries had been the worst out of everyone's, at least everyone else's. His own had probably been the worst out of them all. Rin saw Shiemi's eyes move towards Yukio's bed, and a troubled expression crossed her face.

'' Have they said when Yuki-chan will wake up?'' She asked in a soft voice.

'' Hopefully soon.'' Rin said. '' He was hurt pretty bad from what they said.''

'' I know, because I was the one who went down there after you.'' Shiemi said. Rin turned to her in shock once again.

'' You were?'' He asked.

'' Yes. I had Ni assist me down to where you were. Yukio was hurt really bad, so I had Ni create some herbs that I could use to safely bind his wound and give his head cushioning until help could arrive. The doctors told me that the thinking saved his life.'' She explained.

'' Yeah.... That's what the nurse told me to.'' Rin said. '' I just hope that he wakes up soon.... I want my brother to wake up.'' He said.

'' I know.... I want him to wake up to.'' Shiemi said. Rin saw her glance down at her watch, and then a shocked look appeared on her face. '' Oh my, I need to be getting home now.'' She said. '' Mom wanted me to get home as quick as I could after I visited you.'' She explained.

'' Shiemi.'' Rin called out as she ran for the door. She spun to face him again, her eyes watching him with curiosity. '' Will you come back tomorrow?'' He asked. Shiemi smiled at him as she fully turned around to face him.

'' I will try to come back. We have class off for the rest of the week to recover, so unless my mom has something for me to do then I should be back.'' She said. Rin smiled at that, and then he gave her a small wave as Shiemi took her leave. He waited until her footsteps fell silent to go back to sleep.

He didn't know what had changed, but he couldn't keep the smile off his face when darkness fell over him again.

 

\---

 

The next day, his brother woke up.

Rin had been startled awake by a loud beeping heart monitor. He had feared it was his own, but he could hear that his own was both louder and calmer then the second. So his eyes found their way over to his brother. That's when he saw his brothers eyes wide open, and he was trying to move around.

'' Yukio?'' Rin sat up on the bed in surprise. He pushed himself out of bed, forcing his way towards him despite the pull of the heart monitor cables attached to his chest. He reached his brothers side just as a group of nurses came into the room. The two immediately started shouting for Rin to step back, telling him that he needed to return to his own bed. However, it appeared that Yukio was not happy with that idea. The second Rin was forced to turn around to leave a hand tightened around his wrist. He spun around to find Yukio looking up at him with panicked eyes. He was terrified, and he didn't know where he was.

'' It's ok Yukio.'' Rin assured him. He turned to face his brother despite the nurses telling him to stop. He looked at his brother as calmly as he could. '' You're in the hospital at the moment. You were out cold for awhile. You just need to relax. These nurses are going to check you out once you're calmed down.'' Rin explained. '' Do you understand?'' He asked. Yukio nodded his head, Rin guessed because he didn't trust his voice. It was a slow process, but eventually the heart monitor behind him started to slow down. After a few minutes he was finally calm, and his grip on Rin's wrist had grown lighter. '' That's it Yukio. I'm going to step back now to let the nurses do their thing.'' He warned. Yukio nodded, and then he released Rin's wrist. He backed away, taking a seat on his bed as the nurses worked away on Yukio. They were there for maybe twenty minutes, asking him a few questions about how he felt, and checking his IV's. They left after that, leaving the two brothers alone to talk.

'' Do you remember what happened Yukio?'' Rin asked. His brother seemed confused for a second, raising a hand to his temple.

'' I.... I'm not sure..... I don't remember it all.'' Yukio said. '' I remember that demon..... He was trying to kill us both..... He threw us down that hole and then.'' Yukio's eyes seemed to go wide at that, and his hand started to shake as his head spun towards Rin. He may have moved to quickly because his head seemed to tilt as his eyes went dark for a second.

'' Take it easy Yukio. Slow movements.'' Rin reminded. Yukio shook his head slowly as if to clear it before he continued.

'' He threw us down that hole, and then I remember my head smacking off the rocks.... After that its all dark.'' He explained.

'' Yeah.... Shiemi had told me she used Ni's powers to save your life. The doctors said if she hadn't acted as fast as she had you would be worse off then you are now.'' Rin explained.

'' That's good.'' Yukio said, his eyes seeming to wander the room for a second. '' She's starting to work much better under pressure if she could work that fast to save us.'' Yukio said.

'' Yeah.... She left those for us as well.'' Rin said, pointing to the flowers. Yukio turned to see them, and when he did a small smile spread over his face.

'' What is it?'' Rin asked.

'' Didn't you notice what flowers she brought us?'' He asked him. Rin hadn't seen what flowers she had grabbed the other night, only that they were really beautiful. He turned to see what they were, and a smile of his own appeared on his face. Shiemi had brought them their favorite flowers. The two of them would never tell anyone about it, but Shiemi had found out when she had followed them to Fujimoto's grave. She had noticed the lovely white flowers they had picked out, and she had asked the two about why they had picked them. Rin had been quick to explain given that Yukio had been called away for exorcist business. He had told her that they were Fujimoto's favorite when they were growing up, and the two had grown fond of the beautiful flowers themselves.

How had she remembered that?

'' She actually remembered.'' Rin said.

'' You really thought she forgot?'' Yukio asked.

'' Honestly, yes.'' Rin admitted. He let his smile grow brighter as he looked back over to his brother.

He was alive, Yukio was alive, and they were all going to make a full recovery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's finally done. I hope that you all enjoyed this story. If you did then leave a kudos or a comment. Let me know how I did, and if you would like I have other stories along with other fandoms if you would like to check them out.


End file.
